Everybody Hurts
by Valhova
Summary: [Precuela de Paradise] Chichi ha muerto: ¿Cómo afronta cada uno de los miembros de la familia Son una etapa sumamente difícil para todos? ¿Será posible que sigan siendo a una familia a pesar de las adversidades? TERMINADO
1. Goku

**EVERYBODY HURTS**

by **Raquel**

**CAPÍTULO 1: GOKU**

6:00 a.m.

Suena el despertador; estoy debajo de todas las almohadas y aún así puedo oírlo retumbar en mis oídos, como un estallido de ruidos ensordecedores. Chichi quiso que lo escuchara e hizo un buen trabajo.

Aún medio dormido, busco una salida entre las sábanas y apago el aparato con brusquedad. Mis ojos permanecen cerrados, pero aún así puedo sentir que éste cae al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. No me importa, ni temo la reacción de Chichi, pues ya he roto otros diez de la misma manera, y es prácticamente una costumbre el hacerlo.

Es agradable haber quedado nuevamente sumido en el silencio; sólo escucho mi respiración y el ruido que produce mi cuerpo al moverse entre las sábanas suaves y tibias. Me gusta este silencio, me gusta sentir la tranquilidad del bosque que rodea mi hogar; escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el sonido que producen las hojas de los viejos abetos al ser mecidas con el viento, y más allá, como un arrullo casi imperceptible, el sonido del río. Me gusta experimentar esta tranquilidad, esta perfección... me hace sentir mucha paz.

Hace mucho frío, así que escondo mi brazo nuevamente. Doy una vuelva en la cama, buscando el regazo de mi esposa. Su cuerpo es el más cálido de todos... una fuente inagotable de calor... mi refugio favorito en todo el mundo. Tanteo su lado de la cama, dándome cuenta que _ella_ no está aquí, conmigo... Abro mis ojos con sorpresa y observo su lugar vacío.

La habitación está en penumbras. Observo más allá de las sábanas blancas y revueltas de nuestra cama, la ventana semiabierta. Las cortinas se agitan ligeramente con la brisa fría de la mañana, y puedo observar más lejos, en el lejano horizonte de mi querida Paozu Yama, al Sol ascender lentamente, desplegando majestuosamente toda una gama de rayos dorados resplandecientes como si fuese un regalo sólo para mí, deleite para mis ojos que, poco a poco, van perdiendo los restos del sueño. Frotó un poco mis párpados, al tiempo que bostezo y me estiro perezosamente. Hum, no me gusta despertar solo en la cama, ya se lo he dicho a Chichi en varias ocasiones, entonces¿por qué no está a mi lado¿Dónde puede estar a esta hora? Tan temprano.

Iré a buscarla, seguramente estará preparando el desayuno en la cocina, pero eso no me importa en estos momentos. Sonrió levemente al pensar en ella, en cuánto la quiero, en cuánto deseo estar a su lado y la espera se siente interminable... Quiero tenerla cerca de mí, estrecharla en mis brazos y darle su beso de los buenos días... me siento, y de un pequeño empujoncito logro ponerme en pie, sin embargo, caigo nuevamente sobre la cama, en shock.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de desesperación, cuando mi mente es nuevamente bombardeada con todos esos nefastos recuerdos... L-lo... lo había olvidado... ¿cómo pudo ser?... Chichi no está... Mi gran amor se ha ido... para _siempre_.

No puedo moverme, ni respirar, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad...

Por unos breves instantes siento que el mundo se detiene; nada existe, sólo el dolor y yo. Mis dedos entrelazan fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, hasta hacerlos sangrar, y siento que duelen, siento el líquido caliente manchar mis manos, mientras se desliza entre ellos... mi respiración se acelera, y un fuerte temblor recorre todo mi cuerpo inmóvil; cierro los ojos, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el dolor, la pérdida del ser que más he amando en la vida... es simplemente _insoportable_. Y así, me quedo en igual posición algunos segundos, sin poder reaccionar... negándome a aceptarlo. Creo que mi pecho estallará de dolor... un sentimiento angustiante recorre todo mi cuerpo; hiela mi alma...

Y finalmente, como todo en esta vida, acaba. El reloj comienzo a mover sus manecillas nuevamente, recordándome que, aún sin ella, la vida continúa.

Puedo escuchar mi respiración entrecortada y esa terrible sensación de vacío que me llena, el frío que, la ausencia de Chichi ha dejado en mi corazón; todo se siente helado a mi alrededor, tan oscuro, tan _solitario_...

Ya ha pasado un año y aún así a veces lo olvido. Sueño con _ella_ y despierto sintiendo que sigue a mi lado, pero esos sueños se sienten tan _reales_... siento que viene a verme, puedo oler su perfume y sentir sus manos suaves sobre mi pecho, acariciándome. Pero no es cierto... nada es real. Sin embargo, aún puedo sentir los vestigios de su delicada calidez en mi piel, sus tibios labios besando a los míos... su deliciosa presencia aún llena nuestra habitación.

Dios¡todo esto es una locura¿Estaré perdiendo la razón?

Ya no quiero... ya no soporto sentirla tan cerca, y saber que no está aquí... ya no lo soporto más...

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de escapar de esta pena, a sabiendas de que todo intento de olvido será inútil, pero ingenuo, como siempre lo he sido, sigo intentando... trato de poner mis ideas en orden; asumir mi triste realidad.

Entonces, a duras penas, puedo volver a respirar normalmente.

Sacudo firmemente mi cabeza y golpeo mi mano en mi frente, agitando mis cabellos. "¡Tonto¡eres un tonto¡Siempre sucede lo mismo! Con razón Vegeta siempre me dice que soy un idiota... ¡Y es cierto!", murmuro para mis adentros, mientras busco mis pantuflas. Estaban debajo de mi cama, así que tardo un poco en encontrarlas.

No quisiera levantarme, pero me atemoriza quedarme nuevamente dormido. Soñar sólo para despertar a la verdadera pesadilla... a mi vida vacía y sin sentido. Si al menos pudiera vivir para siempre en mis sueños... pienso, inútilmente.

Me levanto y dirijo al baño. Al llegar, abro la llave del lavado y dejo que el agua caliente recorra mis manos, lavando la sangre que aún permanece en ellas. Ese calor se siente agradable, así que permanezco largo rato en la misma posición, nuevamente rodeado por ese silencio que ya no anhelo ni siento querido, observando al líquido caliente y espeso, disolverse y escapar entre mis dedos en finos hilos rojizos, junto al agua.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, porque de alguna forma mi mente cae en una densa bruma, pero siento que levanto lentamente mis ojos y me observo en el espejo. La misma imagen, pienso dolorosamente... siempre veo la misma imagen... ¿cuántos años he pasado viéndome exactamente igual? Ya no puedo recordarlo... Aunque debo admitir que me veo realmente mal, totalmente demacrado. También estoy muy pálido, claro, como tengo tanto tiempo sin salir de casa... Pero, realmente es sorprendente ver que mis cabellos continúan siendo igual de azabaches que siempre y mi piel conserva el mismo color; no tengo ninguna cana, ni siquiera una arruga, y eso que Chichi ya tenía algunas en sus últimos años de vida... aunque ninguna de ellas había podido disminuir su belleza.

Y entonces, sucumbo a los mismos pensamientos... al mismo pesar.

No puedo evitar pensar que todo se debe a mi herencia _saiyajin_...

Siempre me he sentido un humano, y _sé_ que lo soy. Jamás admitiré ser otra cosa que no sea un _terrícola_... pero mis sentimientos no harán cambiar lo que _soy_ realmente. Mi cuerpo, mi metabolismo, mi sangre y hasta mis instintos... _TODO_ es distinto en _mí_, y esto marca una gran diferencia entre mis seres queridos y yo... Mi raza, que es de la clase guerrera más poderosa del universo, también me condena a vivir más que a los humanos... Y yo siento esto como la peor de las condenas porque, quién sabe cuántos años tendré que vivir solo... sin mi esposa.

Y esta verdad golpea mi pecho con la fuerza de un _Tsunami_, día tras día.

Repentinamente, me siento débil y debo sostenerme fuertemente al lavado para no caer de rodillas al suelo, mi cabeza cae hacia adelante sin fuerzas; mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes, lo sé, tiemblo de pies a cabeza y mis brazos se sienten incapaz de sostenerme, a mí, a Goku, el super guerrero, el salvador no-sé-cuántas-veces-del-universo... sonrío débilmente, lleno de pesar¿de qué sirvió todo aquello¿las batallas, el dolor, la sangre...? Tantos sacrificios, el haber ofrecido mi propia vida en varias ocasiones para salvar a la Tierra; ¿de qué valieron tantos años de entrenamientos, si la fuerza del saiyajin más poderoso del universo no fue capaz de retener a su lado a su amada esposa? Ya no soy ni la sombra de ese Goku, alegre y jovial, lleno de deseos de vivir... si ella no está a mi lado, ya nada tiene importancia...

Suspiro, sintiendo alejarse al mareo. Me apoyo en la pared, sin fuerzas para salir de allí, preso de esta culpa que me carcome y me enloquece, esta culpa que me acompañará hasta el fin de mis días, por haberme ido, por haberla dejado sola cuando ella me pidió, _NO_, me suplicó que me quedara a su lado y no me marchara nuevamente de casa a entrenar con Oob.

Pero _YO_ no le hice caso, simplemente cumplí mi voluntad, como siempre... sin pensar en _ELLA_, con la excusa, de que, lo hacía por el bien de la Tierra, para protegerla en caso de que surgiera algún nuevo enemigo, aún sabiendo que, en el fondo, lo hacía sólo por mí.

Por mi ferviente deseo de pelear... de aumentar mi fuerza; superar una y otra vez mis límites, llegar siempre más allá, y más allá... jamás conforme con los poderes que tenía, siempre deseoso de obtener más de mí, porque deseba saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Porque me gustaba sentirme el ser más poderoso del universo.

Porque cometí el error de pensar que _ella_ siempre estaría esperándome, sin importar cuánto tardara en volver.

_Je_, pobre de mí, qué iluso fui...

Y sólo cuando Chichi me dejó, me di cuenta cuán equivocado estaba.

Y ahora confieso que su partida me tomó por sorpresa. Fue el golpe más doloroso que he tenido que enfrentar; más doloroso que cualquiera que me hayan dado Freezer, Cell o Boo. La vida da mucha vueltas, provocando siempre las situaciones más insospechadas... jamás imaginé que Chichi se iría primero que yo, a pesar de ser un saiyajin y ella una humana... ¡nunca lo pensé, nunca! Y es que... ¡fui _YO_ el que arriesgó su vida infinidad de veces¡Fui _YO_ el que combatió con los oponentes más fuertes del universo! Fui _YO_ el que... el que... bueno, era lógico pensar que sería _YO_ el que moriría y no _ELLA_¿no es cierto?... siempre lo asumí de esa manera, sin llegar a sospechar la posibilidad de que llegara a suceder lo contrario.

Y fue justo lo que pasó.

Irónico... La vida es cruelmente irónica e injusta. Ésa es la lección que me enseñó, la que no podré olvidar... Y bien aprendida, se ha quedado grabada para siempre en mi mente y en mi pecho.

Ya no quiero mirarme en el espejo, y recordar lo que soy... bajo mis ojos y noto que el lavado aún sigo abierto con el agua caliente, y ahora todo el baño ha quedado sumido en vapor de agua que sube hacia el techo, disolviéndose poco a poco. Esto no está bien, yo no soy así, tan melancólico, tan... _triste_, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera, si tan solo no me hubiese ido... Nah, la verdad, es que ya no sé qué estoy diciendo... ¡pero me enfurece pensar en tantas tonterías...¡Me provoca golpearme en la cabeza! Pero, es que, cada vez me cuesta más escapar a estos pensamientos. Es como si cada vez me encerrara más en mí mismo...

Eh, Goku, hombre¿hasta cuándo vas a reaccionar...¿Es que acaso me la pasaré todo el día pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue?!

No, claro que no.

Sé que debo seguir adelante. Soy un guerrero y aún debo ganar cierta _batalla_ antes de pensar en dejar este mundo para reunirme con Chichi.

Lo he jurado y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Jamás pierdo una batalla y no pienso comenzar ahora.

Y así, con esta idea en mente, me obligo a tomar el cepillo de dientes y comienzo a cepillarme: es hora de volver a la realidad. Luego lavo mi cara, coloco la toalla en su lugar y salgo nuevamente a la habitación, ahora que ha pasado todo malestar físico. Bien... y ahora¿qué haré? Gohan vive regañándome porque no hago nada en todo el día. Vaya, si hasta parece que hemos invertidos los papeles, y él asumió el rol de padre protector y yo el del hijo indisciplinado y perezoso... ¡Ah, ya sé! Le diré a Pan que vayamos al río a pescar ¡Luego podríamos comer todos juntos!

Camino, dispuesto a tomar unos pantalones que quedaron sobre la silla de la peinadora y una playera; mis tenis están a un costado, pero me detengo a medio camino. Hum, creo que primero debería tender la cama¿no? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice... y es que no soy bueno para esas cosas del hogar. Soy un gran guerrero pero un pésimo _ama de casa_ ¡Y vaya que es mucho trabajo! Me agota más limpiar la cocina, luego de haberla usado, que entrenar con Vegeta.

Pero a mal paso darle prisa... Llego al armario ¿Dónde estarán las sábanas? Arriba, sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Alzo mi mano y trato de tomar un juego. Un gran error de mi parte¡Todas caen sobre mí como una avalancha! Salgo debajo de ellas con gran rapidez y resoplo con disgusto. Ahora tendré que colocarlas nuevamente en su sitio... cosa que hago ¡Y qué bonitas me quedaron!... no lo hice nada mal¿eh? Cierro las puertas, esperando no tener que abrirlas en mucho tiempo. Volteo con alegría, dispuesto a culminar mi quehacer, pero mi frágil buen humor desaparece cuando noto que mis manos se encuentran vacías... ¡Olvidé apartar unas para poder usarlas!!

¡Maldición...!

Ay, bueno... allá voy de nuevo...

Esta vez cierro los ojos cuando trato de tomar unas. Busco con mi mano lo que deseo. Cuando los abro todo sigue en orden y yo he conseguido lo que buscaba sin generar ningún nuevo desastre.

_¡Ufs_ Menos mal...

Camino a la cama y quito las sábanas usadas, que dejo en un rincón. Tomo las nuevas, dispuesto a extenderlas, aunque... _Oh__, Oh_... tengo ligeros problemas, ya que quedo totalmente enredado en ellas¡como si hubiese caído en las garras de una serpiente! Pero no desespero. Ya estaba acostumbrado y es que... siempre suele pasarme... Respiro aliviado cuando finalmente puedo liberar mis manos y encuentro las puntas de la sábana. Inserto cada una de ellas en una de las esquinas del colchón, luego siguieron las almohadas y para rematar, el cobertor de flores que tanto le gustaba a Chichi.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás para poder observar mi obra de arte terminada, mientras seco el sudor de mi frente. Eh... bueno... realmente ha quedado algo torcido el cobertor, pero no pienso arreglarlo; total, sólo yo lo veré y a mí no me importa ese pequeño detalle.

Bien, ahora que le cama está arreglada, la habitación en general se ve mucho mejor. Noto que mi _gi_ azul está tirado en el suelo y lo recojo, dispuesto a guardarlo. Abro la puerta del armario, deseoso de esconderlo de mi vista. No quiero verlo, me trae muy malos recuerdos... Levanto mis ojos, la ropa de mi esposa sigue guardada igual a como la había dejado. Toco sus prendas con la punta de mis dedos y sonrío al recordar lo bien que le quedaba cada una de ellas... Mis hijos siempre me han dicho que debo deshacerme de todo. Dicen que verla me impide superarlo, olvidar... pero yo no puedo hacerlo ¡Sus cosas son lo más cercano que tengo de _ella_! Ojalá pudieran entender que vivir sin sus recueros me haría la vida más imposible. Yo no quiero olvidarla. Sé que nunca lo haré...

En ese momento siento unos leves golpecitos en la ventana. Mis labios se arquean en una gran sonrisa al sentir su ki; es fuerte, a pesar que es irradiado por su pequeño cuerpecito. Tiro el _gi_al suelo del armario y luego de cerrarlo de un manotazo, giro para ver a una de las personas que más quiero en la vida, sonreírme a través del cristal con infinita ternura.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos allí, viéndonos el uno al otro, sonriendo, pero luego ella entra y corre hacia mí.

"¡Abuelito¡Abuelito!", escucho saludar a la niña, mientras se lanza en mis brazos.

Yo la tomo con alegría y la aprieto contra mi pecho ¡Mi pequeña viene a visitarme!

"¡Pan¿Qué haces aquí?!".

Ella me da un beso en la mejilla, y se abraza a mi cuello. "¡Vine a darte los buenos días!".

"Ya veo. Me alegra mucho verte pero... ¿tus padres te han dado permiso de salir?".

Sonríe como única respuesta.

"Hum, ya me lo imaginaba. La rebeldía corre por tu sangre". Retrocedo hacia la cama y me siento, colocando a mi nieta sobre mis piernas. "Siempre haciendo travesuras... Sabes que si sales sin avisar tus papás se preocupan mucho".

"Lo sé... pero, es que...".

Ella baja su rostro, como dudosa entre hablar y no hablar. "¿Uh¿Pasa algo malo, Pan...?".

"Te extraño mucho, abuelito... ya casi no salimos juntos, ni nos vemos. Y eso que vivimos cerca...".

La miro con ternura. Ahora todo está claro... la verdad es que no me he dado a la tarea de salir con ella en los últimos tiempos. "Perdóname. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los abuelos, pero te prometo que esto pronto va a cambiar".

"¿Lo dices en serio?!!".

"¡Claro¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido?".

"No, claro que no ¡VIVA¡Eso me hace muy feliz!".

Verla tan contenta me hace recobrar un poco la alegría. Acaricio sus cabellos y detallo su rostro. Es tan parecida a su madre... y sin embargo, hay algo de Chichi en sus hermosos ojitos negros. Me observaba con tal dulzura que es imposible contener una sonrisa. Afortunadamente seguimos siendo tan unidos como siempre, a pesar que dejé de verla todo el año que alcancé a entrenar con Oob. Cuando regresé a Paozu Yama, temí que se hubiese alejado de mí... y menos mal que no lo hizo. Suficiente tenía con el resentimiento de Goten y la muerte de mi esposa, y si ella también me dejaba... pues, realmente no lo hubiese podido resistir. Me habría muerto de pura tristeza...

Al verme tan silencioso, Pan me jala del pijama, llamando mi atención. "¿Qué sucede, abuelito¿Estás enojado conmigo?".

"¡Para nada! Qué te parece si desayunamos¿eh?".

"¡SÍ¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!".

Yo lanzo unas sonoras carcajadas al escucharla. Pan es la única persona que aún logra hacerme reír. "Lo suponía. Eres toda una saiyajin como tu papá y tu abuelo". Me levanto y la llevo en mis brazos. "Pasemos por la habitación del tío Goten. Tal vez quiera desayunar con nosotros".

"Claro¡Será divertido!!".

La habitación de Goten está al lado de la mía así que llego enseguida. Toco a la puerta, pero nadie responde. Lo intento de nuevo, pero es inútil. Finalmente la abro. Todo el lugar está en penumbras, pero esto no me impide notar que mi hijo menor no está y la cama se encuentra intacta. Suspiro con desilusión; otra vez ha pasado la noche fuera de casa... mi vista se fija en el suelo al tiempo que la tristeza vuelve a aflorar en mi interior. Mi hijo... mi pequeño... cada vez pasa más tiempo lejos de casa... lejos de nosotros, o mejor dicho, lejos de _mí_.

Cuando era un chico, llegué a pensar que habíamos superado todos mis años de ausencia. Sentí que habíamos llegado a ser realmente _padre_ e _hijo_... pero fue sólo un espejismo que mi mente creó ante la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado, quererlo y tratar de recuperar tanto tiempo perdido... Luego, cuando creció, y se hizo un adolescente, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado; jamás pudimos sobreponernos a esos siete años que estuvimos separados. Y después, cuando murió su madre, nuestras diferencias se convirtieron en un _abismo_ tan grande y profundo que ahora, aunque utilizara todas mis fuerzas o por más alto que gritara, él ya no puede escucharme... nunca me perdonará que me haya ido sus primeros años de vida, y mucho menos que tomara la decisión de marcharme nuevamente con Oob, dejándolos solos... con toda razón. Si yo mismo no logro perdonarme¿cómo lo va a hacer él? Aunque en mi corazón aún sobrevive una leve esperanza de que, algún día podamos volver a ser una familia.

Cierro nuevamente la habitación, y sigo caminando por el pasillo que me separa de las escaleras. Pan se ha recostado en mi pecho sin decir nada más. Es una niña pero tiene la gran cualidad de entender cuándo las palabras sobran, afortunadamente para mí.

Llegamos a la cocina y la dejo en un taburete mientras me dirijo al refrigerador. "Veamos... ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Hay leche, pan, huevos, cereal, frutas...", le pregunto, sabiendo bien cuál será su respuesta. Je, siempre come lo mismo. Afortunadamente, Videl se encarga de hacer las compras de ambas casas, así que siempre tengo la despensa repleta, como todo buen saiyajin debe tenerla.

Ella junta sus manos y responde con alegría. "Quiero... quiero... un enorme tazón de lechita con cereal y... ¡y muchas fresas!!".

"Buena elección". Aunque, cuando la pequeña responde, yo ya tengo el tazón lleno de cereal y leche. Tomo las fresas más frescas que encuentro y las lavo, las corto en trocitos y las pongo en el plato.

Pan levanta sus brazos emocionada cuando dejo el rico festín en la mesa. "¡Ah, muchas gracias, abuelito¡Se ve muy rico!", exclama, dispuesta a comer con todas sus ganas. Sus manos se lanzan como fieros torpedos sobre su presa.

"Eh... eh... eh", la detengo, justo a tiempo. "¿No crees que olvidas algo, jovencita?", le pregunto, mostrando la cuchara que sostengo en mi mano.

Al verla, aparta sus manos rápidamente y se sonroja. "Es verdad... je, je... lo siento mucho", alza su mano y toma el cubierto. "¡Ahora sí!!".

Me siento a su lado, observándola con sumo placer. Ella comienza a comer tan deprisa que realmente no entiendo cómo no se atraganta en ningún momento. Otra cualidad de los saiyas que yo conozco muy bien.

"¿No piensas comer?", me pregunta, con la boca llena.

"Luego, luego, linda", le miento, pues no tengo hambre.

"Estás muy flaco... ¡Si sigues así vas a desaparecer!", me reprocha, con gran seriedad.

Yo sonrío y coloco una mano detrás de mi cabeza. "¡Oh, vamos, Pan! Eres una exagerada... si no estoy tan mal...".

"Pan tiene razón".

Una voz sumamente conocida por mí, apoya a mi nieta. Volteo mi rostro y sonrío cuando veo a mi hijo mayor parado en la puerta. No he sentido su presencia, así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lleva escuchando nuestra conversación. Hay seriedad en su mirada, pero finalmente responde a mi sonrisa con otra igualmente cálida.


	2. Gohan

**EVERYBODY HURTS**

by **Raquel**

**Capítulo 2: GOHAN**

Aquí estoy yo, observando a mi padre. Se ve alegre; al menos sonríe, como hace mucho tiempo no suele hacerlo, y todo esto por notar mi presencia. Hum, realmente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que yo estaba en la casa, a su lado, y él sin sentir mi _ki_. Creo que está perdiendo la práctica.

"¡Hey, Gohan! Hola¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?".

"Unos minutos, papá. Es que estoy buscando a cierta personita que se escapó de su cama sin permiso...", dije, cruzando mis brazos y observando a Pan. Aunque tuve que contener una carcajada cuando la vi devorar el desayuno que seguramente mi padre le ha hecho.

Pero... ¡es que ni me vio! Sigue comiendo como si yo no estuviese allí¡junto a ella¡Ni hablar¡Parece ser que esta niña no me tiene respeto!

"Ejem...", Insisto. "¡He dicho que vine a buscar a una niña pequeña, de cabellos y ojos negros que responde al nombre de Pan!".

¡Nada! Ni siquiera voltea a verme. Creo que debí ponerme muy serio porque papá se levanta de su asiento y viene a rescatarme.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Pan es una saiyajin igual a nosotros, y ya sabes cómo nos ponemos cuando tenemos comida en frente. Mejor ven y tómate una taza de café mientras la pequeña termina su desayuno¿sí?".

Suspiro, ya resignado. "De acuerdo. Veo que no me queda más remedio". Tomo asiento mientras observo a mi hija comer. Se ve realmente graciosa, toda lleva de leche y cereal. Luego levanto mi rostro y observo a mi padre preparar la cafetera con aquella expresión melancólica que siempre le acompaña ahora... Cielos, cada vez que lo veo ha perdido más peso... ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que no terminé mi anterior comentario. Aprovecho su regreso, con dos tazas de café humeante en sus manos, para continuar:

"Muchas gracias, papá", le agradezco mientras tomo un sorbo de mi café.

"Por nada, hijo", me responde, con su sonrisa de siempre. Aunque, el dejo de tristeza que logro vislumbrar en sus ojos me hacen recordar que él no volverá a ser el mismo. Ya no...

"Bien, te decía que Pan tiene toda la razón. Cada vez estás más delgado".

Parece ser que este comentario le ha molestado, porque repentinamente cambió su semblante. Pero... es que no puedo dejar que siga así ¡Cada vez está peor!

"Exageras. Claro que como", me afirma, aunque sin mucha convicción.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces, dime, qué cenaste anoche¿eh?".

"¿Qué...?".

"Te hago una simple pregunta .Sólo dime qué fue lo que cenaste. Pero no creo que puedas responder, porque estoy seguro que no comiste nada".

Baja su rostro, con evidente desagrado. Yo sé que no le gusta que lo anden regañando como si fuera un pequeño sin nada mejor que hacer que aguantar las quejas de su primogénito. Sólo de mamá aceptaba ese tipo de tratos, y de nadie más... pero no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras se acaba poco a poco. Espero que entienda que sólo quiero su bien. Únicamente su bienestar.

Coloco mi mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. "Lamento incomodarte con mis preguntas. Lo que pasa es que me preocupo mucho por ti... no quiero que nada malo llegue a pasarte...".

Suspiro con alivio cuando me responde con una de sus sonrisas. "Lo sé, y estoy bien. Trataré de comer un poco más. Lo prometo".

Me mira justo a los ojos, como queriendo darme a entender que me entiende perfectamente, no sólo a lo dicho, sino a aquello que no me atrevo a expresar... al temor que siento que llegue a dejarme, a dejarnos! A irse lejos, con mamá... mensaje recibido, papá. Muchas gracias.

Yo sé que aún no puedes irte. No hasta que ates todos los cabos que aún están sueltos. Lo que me recuerda, para mi pesar, a mi hermano... _Goten_, no lo había visto aún.

"Y dime¿dónde está mi hermano¿Aún dormido? Porque él es un dormilón...".

Creo que no debí preguntar... y es que mi padre ha endurecido su mirada y arrugado su frente. Aunque ahora es diferente. Sus ojos se han convertido en un mar de tristezas.

"Goten no está en casa", me responde finalmente. Su respuesta es tan tajante que es más que evidente que mi hermano es un tema que _no_ quiere tratar... y yo debo respetarlo.

Yo sé que Goten es uno de los grandes pesares de mi padre; una de sus mayores tristezas, junto a la muerte de mi madre. Y es que... esa sed de lucha, su ansiedad de nuevos y cada vez más poderosos oponentes, es algo que nosotros, los semi-saiyas, desconocemos. Ni Bra, Trunks, Goten o yo sentimos ese placer abrumador que experimentan papá y Vegeta ante cada nueva batalla, y por lo tanto, no lo comprendemos.

Dejar a tu familia por ir a la caza de nuevas aventuras y, quizás, nuevos niveles de SSJ, es algo que mi hermano no pudo perdonarle... y en el fondo, lo entiendo... yo también estuve mucho tiempo enojado con _él_ por irse con Oob, y más aún, cuando mamá murió sin haber podido pasar su último año de vida con toda su familia reunida... digo, es algo que cuesta digerir, ni que se siga, entender... pero el ser padre me ha hecho un hombre más comprensivo.

Yo sé lo que debe doler el rechazo de un hijo... lo sé, aunque no lo haya vivido en carne propia... lo he visto en mi padre, y en su infinita tristeza... en lo solo que se siente, a pesar de tenernos a Pan, Videl y a mí... al vacío que trasmite su mirada, sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras... a tantas cosas, qué sé yo...

Yo sé el dolor que debe sentir por la ausencia de mamá, porque, si me faltara mi amaba Videl, creo que no podría seguir viviendo...

Aunque... Miento.

Seguiría, por mi pequeña Pan... Los hijos... Ah, esa maravillosa parte de nosotros mismo que nos hace vivir a pesar de no querer hacerlo...

Sí, yo sé que papá vive por nosotros... espero que Goten lo entienda algún día... tal vez cuando él también sea padre... quién sabe...

Un silencio incómodo se presenta de repente, mientras pienso en todo esto. Yo no sé qué decir, y él tampoco... acerco la taza y termino de tomar mi café. Trato decir algo, pero mi padre se adelanta...

"Eh... Gohan, estaba pensando en ir al río a pescar¿qué opinas?".

"¡Me parece una fabulosa idea! Hace mucho que no vas".

"Sí, lo que pasa es que me gustaría llevar a Pan conmigo. Tengo mucho tiempo sin salir con ella".

"Oh... me temo que no podrá ir. Si justo hoy, Pan comienza sus clases en la escuela".

"¿HOY¡Tan pronto¡Pero si aún es muy pequeña...!".

"Ni tanto. Ya tiene cinco años, edad mínima requerida para comenzar a recibir clases. Y más ella, que tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto. De seguro le irá muy bien", dije, sin poder contener tanto orgullo por mi hija. Es muy inteligente, quizás más de lo que fui yo a su misma edad.

"Ya veo... bueno, pues será otro día...", me responde con su voz algo apagada. De seguro se había hecho mucha ilusión en pasear con su nieta.

"No te aflijas. Ya podrás salir con ella el sábado¿vale?".

Él cruza sus brazos y voltea para otro lado, algo molesto. "De acuerdo...", dijo, casi haciendo un puchero.

"Oye... ¡si no es para que te molestes! Hum, a ver... se me ocurre algo muy bueno ¿Qué te parece si cazas un gran pescado y nos reunimos todos a comerlo esta noche?".

"¿Lo dices en serio¡Si justo eso se me había ocurrido esta mañana!", exclamó, evidentemente feliz y emocionado. Je, ése es el padre que a mí me gusta ver.

Sonrío y extiendo mi mano. "Entonces, trato hecho".

Él toma la mía, y el pacto queda sellado.

Justo en ese momento, Pan levanta sus ojos y me observa, primero con sorpresa, luego con alegría. Se levanta en su silla y brinca a mis brazos.

"¡PAPITO!".

"Hija, hasta que te das cuenta que existo. Si tengo un buen rato aquí".

"¿De veras? Pues no te había visto...".

Papá me lanza una toalla y yo procedo a limpiarle el rostro. "Ajá. Te estaba buscando. Tu madre está algo molesta porque saliste de casa sin avisar", le dije, endureciendo algo mi mirada. No me gusta pero tengo que disciplinarla.

Pan lo nota, y en seguida voltea su rostro hacia su abuelo, buscando su apoyo. Pero luego baja su mirada, seguramente consciente de que ha hecho algo indebido. "Lo siento, papá... es que quería ver al abuelo".

Sonrío. "Lo sé. Pero sabes que nos preocupamos si sales sin avisar¿no?".

"S-sí...".

"Entonces, no vuelvas a hacerlo".

"N-no...".

La abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. "Bien, no hay más que decir ¿Estás lista para tu primer día en la escuela?".

Ella ríe feliz. "¡Sí, papito!".

"Me alegro. Ya debemos irnos si no quieres llegar tarde".

"¡De acuerdo!", apenas dice esto, se tira en los brazos de su abuelo. "Ya debo irme, abuelito ¡Gracias por el rico desayuno!".

Papá revuelve un poco sus cabellos. "Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Pan. Vuelve cuando quieras, pero no olvides decirle primero a tus padres¿eh?", le aconseja, haciéndole algunas cosquillas en el estómago.

"¡Está bien, está bien abuelito!", alcanza a responder entre risa y risa.

Yo los observo a ambos, tan felices como están, deseando conservar ese momento para siempre en mi memoria, quisiera que no terminara jamás... Pero sé que no es posible... saco los anteojos que tengo guardados en mi chaqueta y me los pongo. Camino hacia la puerta, en donde había depositado mi portafolio y el almuerzo que Videl le había preparado a Pan. Lo recojo, notando que la niña y papá llegan a mi encuentro, muy sonrientes.

"Es hora de irnos. Muchas gracias por todo, papá".

"No fue nada, hijo. Sabes que ésta es tu casa", me responde, con un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo sé... vamos, hija", me despido, tomando la mano de Pan.

Ella voltea hacia su abuelo con su brazo en alto. "¡Adiós, abuelito!".

"¡Adiós, Pan¡Nos vemos esta noche!".

Caminamos un poco, alejándonos de ambas casas, pero me detengo al recordar algo muy importante que debo hablar con mi hija. Me arrodillo a su lado, para poder observarla de frente. "Pan¿recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche sobre cómo debes comportarte en la escuela?".

Ella me mira como extrañada, pero finalmente parece entender de qué estoy hablando. "¡Ah, sí, papá! Me dijiste que no debo volar ni utilizar mi fuerza o algún poder con mis compañeros".

Asiento con mi cabeza. "Así es. Sé que tal vez sea difícil de entender para ti, ya que aún eres muy pequeña, pero nosotros somos diferentes a los demás. Y si la gente llega a darse cuenta de nuestros poderes, podríamos tener problemas. Cuando seas grande lo entenderás mejor, pero por ahora debes confiar en mí".

"¡Yo ya soy grande!", me responde, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Yo trato de no reír al verla. "Sí, sé que lo eres, pero debes serlo aún mucho más. Tan grande como mamá y papá". Coloco mis manos en sus hombros. "Esto en muy importante, hija. Trata de no olvidarlo".

"Claro, papá. Te prometo que me portaré bien".

"Te creo".

De repente, la niña sonríe con gran picardía. "Bueno, pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo".

Yo la observo de reojo, pensando en qué se le podría hacer ocurrido a mi pequeña traviesa. "¿Y qué es lo que deseas?".

"Quiero que me lleves a la escuela en la nube voladora ¿Verdad que sí podemos?".

"Hum... de acuerdo. No veo problema en eso".

"¡SÍ¡VIVA!".

Yo me pongo nuevamente en pie. Observo al cielo y llamo a la nube. Ella llega en seguida, leal como siempre lo ha sido... nunca falla. Realmente ha sido una gran amiga, no sólo mía, sino de mi padre... su gran compañera de aventuras por muchos años, desde que él era sólo un niño ingenuo en busca de las Esferas del Dragón, al lado de Bulma.

Pan y yo nos subimos en ella. Vaya, tenía mucho tiempo sin usarla, pero está tan suavecita como siempre. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto a mi hija.

"¿Lista, Pan?".

"¡Sí, papito!".

La sujeto con fuerza contra mi pecho. "Sujétate bien porque iremos a gran velocidad ¡EN MARCHA, NUBE¡ VEAMOS SI AÚN ERES TAN RÁPIDA COMO ANTES!".

La nube comienza a moverse, volando en ascenso y luego, cuando alcanza suficiente altura, vuela en dirección a Ciudad Satan.

Va muy rápido, sin duda ha aceptado mi reto. Yo estoy feliz, sintiendo el viento contra mi rostro y a mi hija en mis brazos, y por unos instantes, al sobrevolar todos los viejos parajes de mi infancia, me siento un niño de nuevo... aquel niño pequeño e inseguro, temeroso del mundo, que volaba en los hombros de su padre hacia nuevas y fabulosas aventuras, sin saber los trágicas y maravillosos cambios que le deparaba la vida. Ahora recuerdo aquellos días con gran nostalgia. Desgraciadamente, mi madre ya no está entre nosotros, y la extraño tanto... pero no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en Pan, y en que su vida apenas comienza... Sí, así son las cosas, unos viven y otros mueren. Es inevitable formar parte del ciclo de la vida, pero sé que mamá no se ha ido del todo... de alguna forma, una parte de ella se ha quedado con nosotros, es _parte_ de nosotros, de nuestros espíritus.

Desde siempre y para siempre... su muerte nunca será absoluta, pues ahora vive a través de su familia y amigos. Y todo el amor que sentimos por _ella_, jamás desaparecerá... vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones, junto a todos sus recuerdos.


	3. Goten

**EVERYBODY HURTS **

by** Raquel **

**CAPÍTULO 3: GOTEN **

¡Es tarde, es tarde, pero qué tarde es...!

Y ahora, seguro que cuando llegue a casa, papá estará esperando despierto para retarme, como si yo fuera un crío indefenso, corriendo peligro al andar solo en la noche. _¡Argh!_ Cómo odio cuando toma esa actitud... por eso, apenas amanece, salgo corriendo a la universidad, aunque no tenga clases temprano, y los fines de semana me voy a estudiar con Trunks o algún otro amigo fuera de casa.

Ja, me imagino la cara que pondrá papá cuando sepa que he estado buscando un departamento que pueda alquilar en la ciudad para mudarme. Podría decirle que lo hago porque estoy a punto de graduarme y necesitaré un sitio cercano cuando comience a trabajar, pues sería agotador ir y venir todos los días volando a Paozu Yama, que hacerlo en aerocoche me tomaría al menos dos horas diarias y hacerlo por mí mismo me ahorraría una cuarto parte del tiempo (si no más), pero sería muy riesgoso que alguien me viera volando y bla, bla, bla... excusas, excusas, excusas... ambos sabemos que sólo serían excusas.

Y si le digo de frente que ya conseguí el lugar perfecto, un pequeño departamentito tipo estudio con una vista preciosa a las montañas, no muy costoso, quizá desee darme la paliza de mi vida, pero, realmente, no me interesa... a estas alturas, cuando estoy a punto de firmar el contrato de arrendamiento, sólo puedo pensar en que al fin podré comenzar a vivir como realmente lo he deseado... y nada más me importa salvo que, posiblemente el próximo fin de semana comience una nueva vida.

Y ahora, mientras desciendo cerca de la entrada de la casa que me vio nacer y crecer, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y cierta opresión en el pecho al pensar en que muy pronto voy a dejarla para irme lejos, después de todo, son muchos los años y recuerdos que hay aquí, que siempre habrá aquí... y el primer hogar nunca se olvida.

Veo que la luz de la sala permanece encendida e imagino que mi padre se encuentra despierto, esperándome, así que decido entrar. La casa se encuentra en penumbras, pero la lumbre de la chimenea que permanece encendida me permite ver claramente la mesa del comedor al pasar. Extraño, pienso, los platos aún se encuentran servidos en ella, llenos de restos de lo que creo fue un festín, aunque uno, me imagino que es el mío, se encuentra intacto e impecablemente limpio.

Pero no me detengo a observar los detalles, así que continuo mi camino hacia el lugar en el que siento su presencia, preparado para el discurso que me espera por no haber llegado temprano a cenar y listo para comenzar a replicar con un: "¿_Y cómo se supone que iba a saber que hoy teníamos una cena especial?!_".

La calidez de las llamas se sienten con más intensidad en la sala mientras entro, así que decido quitarme la chaqueta y arrojarla sobre el primer mueble que vislumbro a mi paso, mientras busco con la mirada a mi padre, que finalmente descubro acostado sobre el sofá.

No es necesario acercarme más para notar que se encuentra dormido, su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y una revista de artes marciales en la otra, abierta en alguna de las páginas centrales; una diminuta sonrisa formada entre sus mejillas carmesí. Sonrío. No puedo negar que se ve encantador e indefenso allí echado, vestido con esos enormes pijamas bordados con conejitos rosas que le regaló Videl en la última navidad. Definidamente sólo él sería capaz de usar algo así... y sólo a él le quedaría bien ese tipo de vestimenta.

Una sensación de ternura me invade mientras me acerco y tomo la revista entre mis manos. Estoy a punto de cerrarla pero un mensaje escrito en rojo me detiene, mi nombre remarcado en ella: "_Mostrar a Goten_", leo. Cuando miro con más detalle me doy cuenta que mi padre había estado leyendo un artículo especial sobre el peleador catalogado en la última encuesta de la revista como _el más famoso de todos los tiempos_, por supuesto, una entrevista especial sobre Mr Satan. Una biografía bastante completa suya, de varias páginas y con póster incluido, obviamente, con una gran parte de exageración y otro tanto de fantasía en la historia. Ahora entiendo por qué papá se durmió sonriendo... pues hay una lista completa de todas sus técnicas especiales de combate y, según el autor del artículo, _ultrasecreta_s...

Dejo la revista sobre la mesa y arropo a papá con una de las frazadas que se encuentran sobre el sofá, pues me apena despertarlo a esta hora; ya mañana podré hablar con él con más tranquilidad. Bostezo, dándome cuenta que yo también me siento muy cansado y con ganas de irme a la cama y dormir algunas horas. Giró y camino hacia las escaleras, pero un llamado quedo me detiene al instante.

"Goten... ¿eres tú?".

Durante una fracción de segundo pienso en continuar mi camino pero finalmente suspiro y decido regresar. "Sí, soy yo, padre. Vuelve a dormir", le respondo.

Él toma el reloj que se encuentra en la mesita a su lado y lo observa no muy contento.

"¿Acabas de llegar?".

¿Para qué mentirle?

"Sí".

"¿Y ya viste qué hora es?".

Allí vamos de nuevo... "Sí, sé perfectamente la hora".

Resopla, enojado, y se sienta lentamente en el sofá, como si estuviese muy cansado, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos. "Esta noche se reunió la familia para cenar. Te extrañamos mucho", me dice, esperando que le dé una explicación.

"Lo siento, estaba estudiando para un examen importante".

"Ya veo. Te guardé parte de la cena, está en el microondas por si quieres calentarlo". Trata de ser cordial, pero noto perfectamente que está enfadado. Pues bien, peor para él...

"No, gracias, sólo deseo irme a dormir, así que si me disculpas..."

"Espera, Goten. Ten, el cartero trajo este sobre para ti esta mañana".

Ya le había dado la espalda. Es tarde y realmente quisiera irme a descansar; no entiendo por qué no puede darme el dichoso sobre mañana, qué puede ser tan importante que le hace hablar con ese ligero temblor en su voz suplicante, temerosa...

Y entonces lo entiendo, cuando vuelvo a encararlo y observo el sobre en sus manos, el mensaje de la inmobiliaria que he estado esperando todos estos días, con la respuesta del hermoso departamento que quiero alquilar. No puedo evitarlo y lo arranco de sus manos, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Río abiertamente, pues me han dicho que sí... ¡me han dicho que puedo mudarme cuando lo desee!

"¿Buenas noticias?", pregunta papá, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

Ahora viene la parte difícil, pienso, mientras observo su semblante serio, sus ojos azabaches clavados en el sobre que aún permanece en mis manos, mis dedos sujetándolo fuertemente y arrugándolo. Los dos sabemos que no es necesario dar ninguna explicación, pues la situación es más que obvia, pero él quiere escucharlo de mí, verme a los ojos cuando lo diga, para saber que es cierto, y yo ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más tiempo y, aunque pudiera, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

"He estado buscando un lugar donde vivir en la ciudad y finalmente lo he encontrado".

Puedo ver cómo sus ojos se abren asombrados ante la noticia. "Qué... pero... ¿por qué?".

¿Acaso no es evidente la razón?! Quisiera responder, pero veo el dolor que ahora refleja su mirada, la... _desilusión_ y es como si una vieja herida que ya creía cicatrizada comenzara a sangrar nuevamente, regresando ese dolor tan conocido en mí, ese dolor por el cual quiero irme lejos de él... un dolor que ya no deseo, forme parte de mi vida.

Ahora debería comenzar la lista de razones por la cual sería mejor para mí vivir en la ciudad pero¡al diablo! No puedo comenzar a hablar estupideces a esta hora de la noche, y más aún sabiendo que él reconocería las mentiras al instante. Quizá lo mejor sea hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas, aunque sólo sea esta vez...

"Me marcho porque es lo que _deseo_, padre. En la ciudad están mis estudios, mis amigos, mi novia, toda mi vida...".

"Y qué somos nosotros entonces¿eh?! –me interrumpe bruscamente- ¡O acaso tu _familia_ no es importante para ti!".

"¡Claro que lo son¡Mudarme no significa dejarlos! Pero mi futuro está allá, en la ciudad, no aquí... ¡no en Paozu Yama!", no a tu lado, quisiera gritarle, pero me contengo.

"¡Pero siempre te ha encantado vivir aquí!, en el bosque, en medio de la naturaliza, del río, como...".

Se interrumpe, pero no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo. "¿Como tú?", culmino lo que él comenzó.

"Sí...".

Sé lo que piensa, que somos iguales, él y yo, iguales como dos gotas de agua... je, pero qué equivocado está. Estoy harto de que piense de esa manera, harto que todos piensen lo mismo, harto de escuchar que parecemos gemelos. Harto de verme exactamente igual a él, porque no somos iguales...

Sí, es cierto que físicamente somos muy parecidos¡pero el físico no es lo más importante en una persona! Y en todo lo demás no podríamos ser más diferentes... yo jamás haría todo lo que él hizo, _¡jamás!_

Y no es necesario decirlo, pues él lo sabe muy bien.

"Te marchas por mí...", balbucea finalmente, para mi asombro. Los dos sabemos que es cierto, pero ninguno jamás se atrevió a decirlo tan directamente, como lo hace ahora.

Y... ¿qué espera que diga¿Que no es cierto?! Quizá espera que lo reconforte y le haga sentir mejor, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Es verdad, él es mi principal razón al dejar esta casa, sólo él, siempre _él_... aunque es mejor que no se lo diga, pues no tiene muy buen semblante.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana tengo clases muy temprano¿quieres?", le digo, dándome la vuelta, aunque él sujeta mi brazo fuertemente y no me deja marchar.

¿Qué quiere ahora...?!

"Me odias¿no es cierto?", pregunta inesperadamente.

Yo sonrío, mi rostro oculto en las sombras, sin molestarme en voltear y encararlo, pues vería la respuesta reflejada en mi mirada. No quiero hablar más e insisto en retirarme, pero simplemente se niega a dejarme ir, aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza a mi brazo, hasta hacerme daño. Oh, créeme, padre, que no querrás saber lo que pienso...

Pero se niega a darse por vencido. Sigue siendo tan testarudo como siempre lo ha sido, tan... _¡egoísta!_

"¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ANDA, SI ERES TAN HOMBRE PARA IRTE DE CASA A VIVIR SOLO, ENTONCES PUEDES RESPONDER A UNA PREGUNTA TAN SIMPLE...!".

Está furioso, su mano tiembla al igual que el timbre de su voz.

"Quieres saber la verdad... –digo, soltándome bruscamente de su agarre y girando furioso a su encuentro- ¿en serio quieres saber lo que siento?! PUES ENTONCES TE LO VOY A DECIR! Quieres saber si te odio¿no? Pues sí, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO...!".

Retrocede, a medida que escucha mis palabras. Quizá ahora me deje en paz de una vez, pero no suele rendirse tan fácilmente y no creo que ésta sea la excepción. Y entonces, sus actos siguiendo fielmente a mis palabras, regresa a mi lado, dispuesto a continuar una conversación que no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

"¿Me odias?", insiste en preguntar.

"Ya te he dicho que sí".

"Entonces dime¿por qué me odias?".

Río, entre sorprendido y aturdido. "¿Bromeas?".

"¡Para nada!", me grita, alzando sus brazos, su mirada furiosa fija en la mía. "Debe haber una o varias razones para que me _odies_¡y yo quiero que me las digas!".

Yo aún no puedo creer que haga una pregunta tan estúpida o, peor, que en serio no sepa la respuesta.

"En otro momento –replico, cansada de esta situación- ahora no pienso decirte nada...".

"Y YO TE DIGO QUE LO HARÁS AHORA!", me grita, enojado como nunca antes lo había visto, alzando una de sus manos y comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de _ki_ en ella. "Y si es necesario, pienso arrancarte una respuesta a golpes¿LO ESCUCHASTE?!".

¿ES QUE ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!

¿En serio piensa atacarme?!

O quizá piensa que yo no sería capaz de defenderme¡de contraatacar¡Pero si piensa así está muy equivocado! Si piensa que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras él lanza su poder, entonces se llevará una gran sorpresa. Pues muchas veces pensé matarlo con mis propias manos, cada vez que veía a mi madre sufrir por su ausencia, llorar en las noches cuando pensaba que nadie podía escucharla... cuando, a pesar de todo creía firmemente en su regreso, y murió esperando ese día, el amor que sentía por mi padre se fue extinguiendo irremediablemente... y cuando ella cerró sus ojos definitivamente, una parte de mí murió con ella... el cariño que aún sentía por él, mis deseos de volver a verlo, de volver a ser una familia como los fuimos hacía tanto tiempo, se esfumó para siempre... y me prometí no volver a quererlo nunca, no volver a confiar en él jamás... entonces comencé a odiarlo.

"TE ODIO POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HICISTE A MAMÁ! Por dejarla sola tanto tiempo, a todos nosotros!, por todo el trabajo que le costó criar a dos hijos sin tu apoyo y ayuda, porque ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para dejarla definitivamente y romper el maldito lazo que la mantuvo atada a ti toda su vida para que ella buscara a alguien más que ocupada el lugar que tú tan cobardemente dejaste vacío todos esos años...!", le grité a la cara sin siquiera respirar, lleno de ira y rencor... harto de todo.

Él baja su brazo, extinguiendo la llamarada dorada que brilla en su mano mientras camina a mi encuentro y yo retrocedo, tratando de imponer un espacio entre ambos, al tiempo que exclama: "¿Ah, sí¿Y por qué más me odias?".

"Por abandonar a Gohan a su suerte y obligarlo a luchar siendo apenas un niño, por obligarlo a fungir como mi padre cuando tú decidiste irte a entrenar a otros planetas, en nombre de la _seguridad_ de la Tierra... ERES UN MENTIROSO!".

Sin saber cómo lo hizo, se teletransporta a mi lado y me toma bruscamente de los hombros, agitándome violentamente. Sus labios entreabiertos parecen fauces hambrientas tratando de hallar en mí la verdad que nunca me atreví a decirle, una verdad que anhela conocer, que necesita conocer a toda costa...

"ESO NO ES TODO, GOTEN, DIME LA VERDADERA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ME ODIAS! DÍMELA...!!!".

Y yo ya no la puedo ocultar por más tiempo...

"TE ODIO POR DEJARME! Por ser siempre sólo un retrato en la pared, la figura ausente en todos mis cumpleaños, un recuerdo alegre en las mentes de todos... porque siempre me dijeron que tenía un padre en alguna parte que algún día volvería para estar a mi lado... TE ODIO PORQUE FUE CIERTO! Porque regresaste y me hiciste amarte y admirarte para luego irte nuevamente sin importarte nada, sin importarte lo mucho que YO sufriría con tu ausencia... TE ODIO PORQUE AMASTE MÁS A LOS COMBATES Y A LAS PELEAS Y A TUS MALDITOS NIVELES DE SSJ QUE A MÍ...!!!".

Quisiera continuar y decirle mil cosas que he tenido guardado por años en mi alma, pero las lágrimas me impiden seguir gritando... me enfurece ser tan débil y mostrarme tan indefenso frente a él pues quiero que sienta todo mi odio y desprecio... y porque en algún momento, no sé cuándo, dejé de mirarlo a los ojos para ocultar mi rostro de su ardiente mirada, porque no soportaba pensar que me creería un cobarde frente a él por llorar como un bebé...

Entonces, sumergido en este torbellino de emociones, dejo de sentir sus fuertes manos sujetar mis hombros y cuando me armo del suficiente valor como para levantar mis ojos humedecidos de nuevo, veo que me ha dado la espalda... qué hace? Qué piensa? No lo sé... sólo se queda allí, inmóvil durante unos segundos que me parecen eternos, mientras yo trato de regularizar nuevamente mi respiración.

Quiero huir a mi habitación y acabar esta riña pero él se voltea en ese instante y me observa fijamente, mientras desabotona su pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, no veo pena o tristeza en sus ojos, ni siquiera ira o furia, sino cansancio y vacío, como si ya no le importara nada más...

"Si realmente ésa en la opinión que tienes de mí, entonces todo lo que he hecho en la vida no ha servido de nada... ¡DE NADA! Todo fue en vano... ahora sólo deseo morir... si realmente me odias tanto como dices, acabarás con mi vida en este instante...".

"¿Qué...?", es todo lo que alcanzo a balbucear. Sé que debí decir algo más inteligente, pero no pude hacerlo...

Él sigue penetrándome con la mirada mientras se coloca a mi lado y toma mi mano fuertemente, obligándola a posarse en su pecho.

"Si los dejé solos tanto tiempo no fue porque quisiera hacerlo, YO NUNCA HUBIERA QUERIDO DEJARLOS! Ustedes son los más importante en la vida para mí... pero de no haberlo hecho¿quién hubiera defendido a la Tierra de todos nuestros enemigos?!".

Ya no quiero escucharlo¡NO QUIERO! Pero él me obliga a estar allí, inmóvil, con mi mano sujeta fuertemente entre las suyas... y espera una respuesta que no soy capaz de darle.

"Yo no pedí nunca ser un SSJ; es verdad que siempre me han gustado mucho las peleas, el ser un guerrero fuerte, y admito que disfruté cada uno de los combates en los que participé con toda la emoción que es capaz de sentir un saiyajin, pero hubiera dejado todo aquello de lado sin siquiera pensarlo a cambio de poder estar junto a tu madre cuando naciste, verte crecer, a ti y a tu hermano... ¿es que no puedes verlo¿NO PUEDES SENTIR TODO LO QUE YO SUFRÍ AL NO PODER ESTAR CON USTEDES COMO TANTO LO DESEABA?!".

"Padre...".

"Pero el no poder estar junto a ustedes fue el precio que tuve que pagar por defender a la Tierra. Yo lo supe y tu madre también lo sabía... y por más que me odies ahora, no cambiaría nada si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, porque gracias a ello pude darte una vida a ti y a todos los terrícolas... sin embargo, si tú realmente crees que los dejé porque así lo quería, entonces estás en todo tu derecho de matarme aquí y ahora y yo no pienso hacer nada por evitarlo".

Deja de hablar y sé que es mi turno. Sé que es el momento apropiado de matarlo como llegué a pensarlo en algunas ocasiones: soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar su cuerpo saiyajin y, además, él no opondrá ninguna resistencia, la oportunidad no podría ser más perfecta... pero, entonces¿por qué por más que lo intento no puedo llamar a mis fuerza igualmente saiyajin para eliminarlo¿por qué mi cuerpo se resiste, y mi corazón llora su posible partida¿No era _esto_ lo que tanto había deseado toda mi vida¿Por qué vuelvo a llorar como un niño y siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan?

No puedo hacerlo... sé que no puedo hacerlo... no puedo matarlo.

Y él lo sabe, lo supo todo el tiempo porque, en el fondo, somos más parecidos de lo que yo creía o quería. Mucho más...

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla y finalmente comienza a caer, mientras mi padre suelta mi mano y me abraza con ternura e infinito cariño y amor. Siento que cae conmigo, y juntos en el suelo lloramos todas nuestras tristezas mientras continuas abrazándome y acaricias mi espalda.

"No llores más, pequeño... –me susurra al oído- yo te amo y no quiero que vuelvas a dudarlo nunca. Y no es necesario que tú lo digas o sientas, no me importa si me quieres o sigues odiándome, pues mi corazón es suficientemente grande y mi amor alcanza para ambos¿lo oyes? Y por más que afirmes lo contrario, yo sé que tú puedes sentirlo...".

Quisiera abrazarlo como él lo hace conmigo ahora, pero mis brazos no responden. Sus palabras sólo incrementan mi llanto y tristeza porque no sé si algún día podré llegar a quererlo como tanto desea... sé que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto y que, llegado el momento, todos herimos a nuestros seres amados, y esto no significa que no los queramos realmente, simplemente somos humanos y cometemos errores y debemos aprender a vivir no sólo con lo bueno de las personas sino también con lo malo.

Mi madre lo supo y aceptó permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo porque lo amaba y lo hizo hasta el final de sus días... pero yo no soy ella y no puedo _sentir_ como ella... me es imposible perdonarlo, pues aún hay mucho dolor en mí.

Espero algún día llegar a perdonarlo... al igual que él pueda perdonar todo mi rencor, porque temo amarlo nuevamente, y él lo sabe bien.


	4. Pan

**EVERYBODY HURTS **

by** Raquel **

**CAPÍTULO 4: PAN **

No puedo dormir, por más que lo intento. Una y otra vez doy vueltas en la cama, cuento ovejitas como me aconsejó mamá, pero aún así mis ojos siguen despiertos. Es muy extraño, pues realmente estoy muy cansada ya que hoy fue mi primer día en la escuela... y no la pasé mal, de hecho me gustó mucho: la maestre fue amable conmigo e hice nuevos amigos, así que no puedo entender qué me sucede...

Además, no puedo encontrar el gatito de felpa que me regaló mi abuelita el año pasado, y me da mucho miedo dormir sin él! Y más encima, escucho ruidos extraños debajo de mi cama... ya sé que papá me ha dicho muchas veces que no debo temer pues esos horribles crujidos los produce la madera en las noches cuando hace mucho frío, justo como hoy... no recuerdo bien la explicación que me dio, algo así como que la madera se hace más pequeña cuando baja la temperatura, más o menos... la verdad es que no lo pude comprender muy bien...

¡Pero yo creo que vive un horrible monstruo debajo de mi cama¡Ya sé que nadie me cree! Pero yo lo he visto¡en serio! Y no es nada bonito... es enorme y siempre me muestra sus enormes colmillos afilados y me grita que quiere comerme... como si yo fuera muy sabrosa... sólo mi gatito me protege de ese monstruo, pues mis papás no me dejan dormir con ellos, aunque sea grande mi temor. Dicen que el dormir solita me hará madurar más rápido... _¡Ja!_ Como no son ellos los que tienen que vivir con un monstruo debajo de su cama, piensan así...

¿Dónde estará mi gatito?

Hace días que lo busco y no puedo encontrarlo y, desde entonces he dejado de dormir bien, porque me da mucho miedo estar en la oscuridad aquí, sola... quizá si voy y duermo con mi abuelito me sienta mejor; ya sé que prometí no volver a salir sin avisar, pero eso tiene fácil solución: voy a dejar una nota sobre mi cama y ya. Además, pienso regresar a tiempo para vestirme e ir a la escuela¡lo prometo!

Salto de la cama y me pongo mis pantuflas. Busco desesperadamente mi cuaderno de tarea y mis creyones; _¡ufs!_ Menos mal que papá me ha enseñado a leer y escribir porque así puedo escribir la nota sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz, porque mamá tiene el sueño tan ligero, que apenas encienda la pequeña luz de la lámpara que se encuentra junto a mi cama la despertaría y adiós mis planes... pero escribo el mensaje sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora me pongo mi grueso abrigo de lana, mi bufanda y ya estoy lista para partir.

Me quito mis pantuflas cuando salgo de mi habitación y paso delante de la puerta de mis papás y trato de no respirar mientras bajo las escalares y abro la puerta de la casa. Todo salió bien como lo esperaba.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla producto del frío mientras camino sobre el césped alto y abundante, las hojas secas de los árboles cayendo a mi alrededor suavemente, arrastradas por el viento. Ya casi no puedo sentir mis manos cuando abro los cristales empañados y me deslizo una vez más por la ventana de la habitación de mi abuelito, justo como lo hice esta mañana.

Apenas entro, observo a mi abuelo dormir tranquilamente en la cama; me alegra ver que su sueño es tranquilo y no parece delirar como tantas otras noches en que he venido a verlo y a dormir con él sin que nadie lo sepa, pero en seguida me doy cuenta por qué sonríe y parece feliz... mi abuelita se encuentra en la habitación al igual que yo, a su lado, en la cama. Acaricia su rostro y le susurra algunas cosas que no logro escuchar.

Ella se ve tan majestuosa con esa aura dorada que rodea todo su cuerpo, sus hermosas alas plateadas resplandeciendo producto de la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de la ventana que permanece abierta. Yo sonrío contenta de verla una vez más, pues no soy la única que suele visitar al abuelo mientras duerme.

Mientras la observo embelesada por su belleza, levanta su rostro y me sonríe por igual al verme, uno de sus dedos colocados sobres sus labios sonrosados indicándome que guarde silencio, y yo sé que no desea despertar al abuelo.

"¡Hola, abuelita!", pienso y ella me responde. Puedo escucharla aunque no muevas sus labios, pues nos comunicamos a través del pensamiento. Al principio se sentía extraño hablar sin moverme si quiera, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrado y ahora me agrada mucho comunicarme de esta manera.

Me pregunta qué hago fuera de la cama tan tarde y yo le cuento sobre mi temor a dormir sola... sin mi gatito. Entonces escucho sus sonoras carcajadas en mi mente y comienzo a enojarme, pues no me gusta que se burlen de mí.

No es una burla, dice en seguida, notando el puchero que acabo de comenzar, es simplemente que me he preocupado por nada pues mi lindo gatito descansa tranquilamente en la cama, junto a mi abuelito. Lo veo y quiero gritar, producto de mi alegría, aunque mi abuelita me recuerda que no debo hacer ningún ruido.

Y como necesito liberar toda mi emoción de alguna manera, corro a sus brazos y siento el calorcito tan agradable que emana de su cuerpo mientras me estrecha fuertemente y el mismo olor que siempre he sentido en ella, aunque ahora esté muerta... y esto me entristece.

"¿Por qué te has ido, abuelita? Mi abuelito está muy solo sin ti...", quiero saber, sintiendo muchos deseos de llorar.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme con ternura y me explica que todos debemos morir algún día, que es parte de la vida y que no debo estar triste, pues algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos en el cielo y ella estará esperándonos hasta entonces. También me explica que nadie debe saber que visita al abuelo en las noches y yo le prometo guardar el secreto, aunque no entienda por qué no se puede enterar, si le haría tan feliz verla, como a mí.

Pero me explica que, aunque sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, él no podría verme, que sólo yo puedo hacerlo, pues sólo los niños con un alma pura como la mía son capaces de ver a los ángeles.

"¿Entonces eres un ángel de la guarda?", le pregunto, emocionada.

Ella asiente; sí es un ángel de la guarda, es el ángel de la guarda de mi abuelito y saber esto me hace muy, muy feliz, porque ahora sé que él nunca, nuca está solito y jamás lo estará aunque no lo sepa... sin embargo, algo dentro de mí, quizá... ¿cómo lo llama mamá? Ah, sí, un _presentimiento_, me indica que mi abuelito también puede sentirla de alguna manera.

Mi abuela toma el gatito y lo coloca en mis brazos y me dice que pronto amanecerá así que ya es hora de irse y también es el momento de que duerma y descanse un poco. Yo la abrazo con fuerza y le digo que la amo, que espero encontrarla pronto y que nunca la voy a olvidar, aunque, llegado el momento, yo también deje de verla.

Sonríe mientras se levanta y se acerca una vez más a mi abuelo, entonces lo besa en los labios y le dice que lo ama, que no esté triste pues pronto estarán juntos de nuevo. Que debe ser fuerte, como siempre lo ha sido.

Siento que lloro mientras la observo despedirse de mi abuelo y alzar su mano en una última despedida hacía mí, cuando me suplica que no deje solo al abuelo, que siempre esté a su lado, dándole todo mi amor... y lloro más intensamente cuando la veo disolverse poco a poco, hasta convertirse en sólo un polvillo dorado que se escapa por la ventana arrastrado por el viento; corro hacia la ventana y la observo alejarse directo al horizonte, perdiéndose entre las hojas de los abetos bailantes.

Y poco a poco dejo de sentir su esencia, mientras se va lejos de todos nosotros, lejos de este mundo. Y sólo un pensamiento sobrevive en mi mente, el mensaje dulce que ha susurrado en mi oído antes de partir.

"Nos veremos pronto, Pan... te amo".

**FIN**

_Finalizado el 10 de diciembre de 2001_


End file.
